Cats and the Bees
by jin0uga
Summary: Established Bumblebee. A collection of short one shots revolving around Yang and Blake in Remnant, and in other AU's. Chapter 13 - What do you give your spouse on your wedding anniversary?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

_Edited: 16/8/15_

* * *

Blake was enjoying herself.

The view in front of her was mesmerizing. The way her locks of gold fluttered mid-air as her back arched. The way her sweat slowly descended down a creamy neck. And who could tear their eyes away, from that marvellous bust that could put any woman to absolute shame? Certainly not her.

Now some of you may ask, what exactly is Blake doing?

To put it simply, Blake Belladonna was currently watching Yang work out.

The Beacon gym was empty due to the unusually early time in which they had arrived. Yang preferred to come at ungodly hours in the morning since she hated waiting in line to make use of the equipment at the gym. Patience was (and probably would never be) her strong suit.

Blake, being a very supportive girlfriend she was, woke up at an ungodly hour to accompany her girlfriend. She had mentioned offhand about accompanying Yang to the gym, so she was surprised to have been woken up at six am by a slap to the cheek. Her girlfriend had been apologetic, saying that she didn't even react to a series of pokes and prods.

She had been annoyed at first (because who the hell woke up that early to _exercise_?) but after stumbling to the gym and going through the first thirty minutes of watching Yang finish several rounds of stretches, pushups and weights, the cat Faunus found herself enjoying the view spectacularly. It helped that her girlfriend could rock the tank top and shorts look.

Her blatant ogling was cut short however, when Yang's addressed her. "Blakeeee." The boxer called out tiredly as she finished off her second set of pushups. "Aren't you going to exercise?" She asked, throwing her girlfriend a questioning look. She felt slightly awkward for working out so vigorously while Blake had volunteered to accompany her.

Blake smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, Yang. Believe me, you look as if you're working out enough for the both of us." She answered dryly.

'_There goes my view_.' She thought with a hint of sadness. It was just getting to the good part too. Blake loved it when she pushed her body off the ground, that intense concentration visible on her lover's face as her body shuddered from exertion, mouth opened to let out a _cry_ of–

"Hello? Blakey, you there?" Yang called, waving her hand to get her attention. Blake snapped out of her thoughts, her cheeks painted by a dark blush when she realized that she was caught. She looked up to see Yang smirking at her, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Thinking bout' something?" She teased. "Maybe about little ole' me?"

The cat Faunus rolled her eyes but decided to play along.

"So what if I was?" Blake purred, inching closer to the blonde. Amber eyes met lilac ones, Blake making sure to flutter her eyelashes coquettishly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Dragging her fingers up Yang's exposed arm, she purposely stroked the skin around her shoulders and smiled when her girlfriend visibly shivered. She smirked when Yang responded with a glare. Instead of anger though, she could see the thinly veiled excitement behind those startling purple eyes. Yang loved it when Blake decided to act all sexy like that. It _seriously_ got her hot and bothered.

Yang grinned when Blake suddenly stood from seat easing herself onto her lap. Blake made sure to press her back against her lover's generous bosom for good measure. To her surprise, Yang reached out to grab her hand, making her jump at the sudden contact. Blake blushed when Yang pressed a soft kiss on a spot her wrist; nipping it lightly for a good measure.

"Hm, let me think." Yang whispered as she threaded her fingers through Blake's.

"Let's see…First, I would bring you back to our room." she breathed softly into the cat ears. "Then, I would touch you here–" A brush of fingertips across Blake's shoulder. "Here." She nearly choked when Yang's hand slid under the back of her shirt to stroke the vast expanse of flesh found there. "And here." The girl murmured seductively, smiling when a small kiss on Blake's neck made her mewl.

Blake sank deeper into Yang's hold and tried not to shift at the aching pressure as her girlfriend's knees shifted beneath her, the pressure making her pulse escalate.

"And then?" The cat Faunus asked, excitement building in the pit of her stomach.

Yang blew lightly into her human ears, causing the girl to squeal in surprise. "And then, I would..." She purposely trailed off, leaving Blake squirming in her arms with frustration. Yang pressed her body into Blake's, the hold on her waist tightening. She could hear her girlfriend holding her breath, and chuckled inwardly at what she was about to say.

"I would _take you_." She laughed throatily and released her hold on her arms. Blake stumbled onto the gym floor in shock before pushing herself off her knees.

"_Take you_ out to dinner, that is." Yang couldn't control the onslaught of giggles that escaped her throat. Blake glared at her in annoyance, her body still tingling from the sensual touches. Yang held back a guffaw when the brunette scowled angrily, amber eyes blazing with the promise of revenge. The scowl slowly tapered off however, when she purposefully stretched her body, muscles rippling and chest heaving

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

Yang said slyly and roared with laughter when her Blake stomped her feet in frustration. As her poor girlfriend strutted away angrily, mumbling death threats under her breath, Yang couldn't help but enjoy one-upping her girlfriend.

'_Damn I'm good.'_

Her laugh echoed throughout the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters. _(Edited: 19/6/2016)_

* * *

Yang barreled into the room with all the subtlety of a freight train.

"Blake, Blake!" She cheered, hopping playfully from foot to foot, impact muffled by the carpet beneath her feet. "Guess what I got for youuuu!" The brawler sang playfully, lips quirked up in a coy, inviting smile.

The cat Faunus looked from her favourite not-erotica book and stared suspiciously at Yang. She was rightly suspicious of her surprises; they were never normal in any sense of the word and as long as Yang was Yang, they never would be. One word Blake liked using to describe her surprises was _shocking_. Perhaps the word bombastic might've been better suited for it, but shocking was a simpler and more general term.

After all, how would one describe the experience of coming back to a flooded dorm room with water rising to their ankles?

"A book…?" Blake ventured carefully.

Yang smirked. "Why don't you come down here and find out?" She beckoned her girlfriend over with a wiggle of her hips, a silent proposition that left everything to the imagination.

Blake felt her own smirk forming, her stomach tightening in anticipation. Ah, so it was _that_ kind of surprise.

She put down her book, nearly tossed it actually, and eagerly jumped off her bunk before sauntering over to the waiting blonde. Yang grinned delightfully when she saw the curiosity and excitement on Blake's face, her own emotions running rife when she'd thought about how Blake would react when she discovered _it_.

Nose to nose, Blake forewent the usual teasing and abruptly forced their lips together, eliciting a squeak out of Yang, who despite being prepared for it, was surprised at how aggressive the action was. It was a testament to Blake's eagerness, making Yang preen slightly.

T Blake mewled against her lips as they kissed passionately, her hands caressing her girlfriend's luscious backside before dipping into the muscular folds of her back. The cat Faunus prodded Yang's lips with her tongue, smiling when she was granted access. Slipping her tongue into the familiar, hot, cavern, Blake's tongue met Yang's as they slid over one another, the sensation nearly driving both parties wild with desire.

Amber eyes widened when she felt something.

When Blake pulled back, Yang pouted with frustration at being deprived of her favourite activity. Meanwhile, Blake just…stood there. Motionless. Save for the growing glint in her eye.

"Yang." She said.

"Yes, Blakey?"

"Is that…did you…" The cat Faunus swallowed. "Did you get a tongue piercing?"

Yang grinned. Sticking out said tongue, she proudly displayed the small metallic ball bearing, silver against pulsing, dark red. Seeing as Blake was still stunned into silence, she felt her hopes wither away. The blonde shrunk into herself and sighed.

"Okay okay, I'll just go back to the shop and get it rem–"

"NO!"

Yang stared at Blake, surprised by the sudden outburst. She blinked. Wait a second…was that a blush forming? Holy dust. Yang felt pride curling in the pit of her stomach. Blake's normally bright amber eyes had darkened with lust, and she eyed her girlfriend with an look that was _definitely_ considered predatory.

"You will not remove it." Blake told her calmly. "Not until we…test it out."

The cat Faunus let her hand slowly unbutton the top of Yang's collar, all the while staring straight into her eyes. Yang felt her mouth dry up at this display of dominant behaviour. It was usually the other way round in regards to activities under the sheets, but hey. She wasn't going to complain about the turn of events.

"Get on the bed." Blake ordered. "_Now_!"

The blonde scrambled towards their bed, shrugging off her jacket and kicking off her boots just before diving into their shared bed. '_Good to know that she finds piercings attractive.' _Yang thought giddily as Blake strutted towards her with her cat ears poised, every muscle in her body tense, like the body of an apex predator ready to pounce on their vulnerable prey.

Blake took in the form of her girlfriend, her mind thinking about all the things Yang's tongue could do.

She pounced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was rarely embarrassed. Usually, she was the one doing the _embarrassing_. But now, sitting at the table and blushing to the tip of her roots, Yang wanted to wrap her golden mane around herself to block out the amused and confused looks thrown at her by all the students in the lunch hall.

Why was she feeling this way you ask?

Well, it had something to do with the cat Faunus currently serenading her.

Blake was dressed in a nice black and white tuxedo, no tie, and was belting out some rather romantic (if albeit cheesy) lines to her girlfriend. A nice jet black bowler hat covered her cat ears which she occasionally tossed into the air before doing a spin, and then plopping it back on her head. After another pelvic thrust directed towards her, Yang felt as if she was about to spontaneously combust.

The actions which led to this event were due to Yang's two mistakes.

The first mistake was when Yang offhandedly mentioned that Blake was unromantic. Now here the kitty out, she was _not_ unromantic. She was just socially awkward. Being alone for most of her life, barring her previous partner from the White Fang, Blake was just bad at expressing her love and desire for Yang. It wasn't as if she was not constantly thinking about how goddamn _fine_ her girlfriend looked, or conjuring up ways to initiate possible making out.

The second mistake was when Yang made fun of her for being a prude. Can you believe it? A _prude_? She, who had dominated her blonde girlfriend on their fifth anniversary? The one who made Yang, fucking Xiao Long wear a _maid outfit_?

Unacceptable.

So Blake made a plan. A plan so dastardly, that it involved bribing both Ruby and Jaune with sugary delights and dressing them up in similar looking tuxedos to _dance_ with her during lunch in Beacon?

Yes. Hell hath no fury like a cat scorned.

Her tail had been stepped on and now, Yang had to pay the price.

"_I could be in love but I just don't know (don't know, girl).  
_

_Baby one thing is for certain; whatever you do is workin'," _

Blake crooned smoothly, gliding across the floor with Ruby and Jaune behind her. The sly cat winked at the blond bombshell and swayed her lips a little. Because, you know. She could.

The blonde could see Weiss's eyes following Ruby's every step, even drooling a little as her girlfriend did a series of pop and locks followed by a move which just drove Weiss _wild_. If Yang hadn't been simultaneously turned on and embarrassed, she would have made fun of the predatory look on the heiress's face.

"_Girl you're so one in a million, you are.  
_

_Baby you're the best I ever had, best I ever had and I'm certain that  
_

_There ain't nothing better. No there ain't nothing better than this."_

These lyrics were followed by yet another pelvic thrust, which made Yang melt into a puddle in her seat. Nothing said sexy like a beautiful and confident girl with kitty ears dancing right in front of you, all the while having her searing gaze flutter across her skin. She gulped. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Blake would have enough guts to do this. Oh sure, she expected it to happen in their dorm rooms or something but _not_ in the middle of the lunch hall!

Ruby saw Blake do the signal and used her speed semblance to whizz around the table in one swift move, causing rose petals to flutter around the two lovebirds like a corny romance movie. She grinned. The look on Yang's face was _so_ worth the hours she spent practicing her dance moves. Ruby sneaked a glance at Weiss and felt a smirk tug the corner of her lips. The glazed over look in those usually sharp eyes made her pride skyrocket. Yep, this was definitely worth wearing a suit for.

"_Diamond girl, only one in the world._

_Just one of a kind, and she's mine."_

With that, Blake stood in front of her girlfriend, the rose petals fluttering around them maniacally. Yang stared. Blake smirked. And then the cat Faunus reached out, pulled the blonde's shirt, and smashed their lips together.

In years to come the tale of how Blake Belladonna, cat Faunus extraordinaire, _owned_ Yang Xiao Long would be spread far and wide through Beacon Academy.

* * *

**AN:** I should be updating my other stories. But the monster of laziness held me at knife point and demanded I do nothing all day. I hate myself sometimes. But on the bright side, I typed out this chapter. Ne Yo's **One in a million** is one of my favourite songs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: Sorry for the lateness guys. I keep playing warband. Hopefully the next chapter will be out faster next time.

* * *

Jaune sat cross legged in front of his two friends, head poised and eyes gleaming with excitement. Blake looked embarrassed but Yang was smiling gleefully, her chest puffed out in mock pride.

"You came to the right place Jaune ma' boy!" She said while smiling smugly. "Let the master of love impart to you her wise ways!" Blake groaned and elbowed her, but Yang's smile barely faltered.

In fact, she looked even more pleased, turning to give her girlfriend a wink.

"So, first thing's first. How do you plan on wooing the redhead?"

"Erm…wait," Jaune said thoughtfully as he scratched his chin, "I was thinking about buying her some roses? O-Or a box of chocolates?" He said hopefully.

"Bzzt!" Yang flicked his forehead, causing the boy to cry out in slight pain and surprise. "Hey!"

"An amateur's mistake." The blonde nodded seriously. "Listen up, if you wanna get the girl, you gotta be creative!" She declared soulfully. "How many guys do you think have the same idea as you, huh? I bet that Pyrrha's already gotten so much chocolates and roses that it makes her sick."

"R-Right. So what should I do?"

Yang grinned.

"Pick up lines, of course!"

Jaune let out a sound of confusion while Blake just deadpanned. Of course, leave it to her dumb girlfriend to try and ruin a relationship before it even begun. The cat Faunus opened her mouth to interject, but was cut off when Yang spoke again.

"You better believe it, Jaune!" She slapped him on the back. "So use picks up lines. Lots and lots of em'."

"B-But–" He spluttered, arms flailing and head spinning. "I don't know any good lines! I mean I had that snow angel one but I don't think Pyrrha would appreciate me using that on her." The boy trailed off awkwardly as he remembered his pathetic past attempts to woo Weiss. It apparently didn't work, since Ruby got the girl anyway. Not that he minded of course. "And how do I know it really works? What if you're just pulling my leg or something?"

"Psh, please." Yang harrumphed. "I will swear on all my hair products that it always works. Trust me! When have I ever lied to you?" she said.

Blake and Jaune both deadpanned.

"Er o-okay fine, but I'm not kidding this time!" She exclaimed. Her lilac eyes began to glaze over as she recounted one of her more _interesting_ memories. Yang shot him a grin, making the boy shiver ominously.

"I laid some of them lines on these pair hot twins at a club, and let's just say they responded _very_ favorably." She said wolfishly.

However, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, causing Yang to freeze and Jaune to back away slowly, his face pale as a sheet as he witnessed one of the scariest things ever to walk the earth. Blake had a calm expression on her face despite the iron grip on her girlfriend's arm.

"Yang…"

Jaune swallowed at the terrifying look on her face. "Oh hehe l-look at the time. G-Gotta go see ya!" He sprinted out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him. If this was what happened if he followed Yang's advice, Jaune thought he was better off listening to Ruby. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he prepped himself for a trip to Vale. It looked like he would be going with his 'cliché' idea after all. He remembered the dark look on Blake's face and shivered. Silently praying that his friend would leave to see another day, Jaune quickly exited Beacon and headed for the airship.

Meanwhile back in team RWBY's room; the blonde had been backed against the wall, trying her hardest to possibly become the beige colored wall. Sadly, it didn't work as Blake continued glaring at her with a possessive look in her eye.

"You didn't tell me about your…_exploits_." The cat Faunus purred.

"I-I wouldn't call them that…" She said sheepishly and jumped when Blake blocked off her escape with one arm.

"Oh? Then what, pray tell, would you call them?" Yang didn't dare answer that. Every fiber of her being was warning her that answering that would cause her potential harm to her both physically and mentally. She shivered. "I thought so." Blake murmured.

"So Yang…" She said lowly, "Do you still think of those hot twins? Tell me the truth…_darling_."

"N-No I don't! I-I only think about you, Blake."

"Really? Because if I find out that you're lying…" She trailed off, her fingertips lightly tracing the nape of her girlfriend's neck. Yang trembled when Blake grabbed a handful of her gorgeous blonde locks and tugged lightly. "I'll make sure that you'll be wearing wigs for the next four years."

She nodded frantically and breathed a sigh of relief when the girl let go of her precious hair, stalking out of the room. She knew that Blake would definitely keep her promise and vowed to never mention anything like that again. But still…

Yang stared at the closed door with a glazed look in her lilac eyes.

A dominant Blake _seriously_ turned her on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN:** I typed half of this on the ipad and nearly died of finger cramps. It looks like the laptop is the only one for me, heh. This chapter came out of nowhere; the pace is much different from the previous chapters. Blake and Yang don't interact with one another but their feelings are still in sync. At least, that's what I hoped turned out. Enjoy.

* * *

"Love troubles, Yang?"

Ruby asked softly, watching as her sister pumped the iron vigorously, a blank expression present on her usually cheerful face. To see the blonde with an expression such as this was as rare as Weiss admitting that she was wrong. Yang dropped the weights with a loud thud, causing her sister to wince.

"What gave it away?" she responded sullenly, taking a swig of water from her bottle. Ruby let out a weak chuckle. She pointed to the two dents on the long iron rods which caused Yang to sigh. "Of course..."

"So sis, what's bothering you?"

"A tree climbing maniac." She huffed, not even bothering to lie. "Ever since monkey boy got _one_ dance with her," Yang stressed the one, even pronouncing it sharply for a good measure, "He keeps trying to get some alone time with Blake. Sun's probably ecastic that Blake spends to much time with him nowadays."

"Why don't you just tell Blake to stop visiting him? If it's bothering you that much."

"If only it were that easy." The blonde said and ran her fingers through her golden locks. "I can see that Blake enjoys talkin' to him probably since he's a Faunus and all. He understands her on a certain level; a level which I can't reach because I'm _not_ one of them." She admitted, causing Ruby to make an 'oh' sound.

"So I can't just tell her to stop visiting him. I know I'm being a tad too possessive. I don't want to be the one that makes Blake unhappy."

Yang plopped onto the nearby gym bench and let out a bigger sigh. Lilac eyes narrowed as she spilled one of her secret fears to the person she trusted the most.

"Some part of me feels scared that she'll leave me. I mean, I can be pretty annoying at times and what if it gets too much for her Y'know?" She said softly. Ruby quietly mulled over her words as her monologue came to a stop, both girls becoming blanketed in silence. Even though Yang usually portrayed herself as someone immensely confident, she was still a teenage girl. A teenage girl, who, had insecurities and wants just like anybody her age.

"I know what you mean Yang." Ruby admitted. "Neptune has been coming on to Weiss pretty strong lately, and even though I know she won't hurt me or anything…I still doubt her." She said softly as she leaned into her sister's side. The younger of the two looked up with a melancholic look in her silver eyes. "Does this make me a bad person, Yang? I'm supposed to be the one who trusts her no matter what but then…"

"I don't think it makes us bad people Ruby." Came the somber response. Yang looped an arm around her sister's waist and gave her a one armed hug, as if to reassure both Ruby and herself. "It just makes us human."

They sat in silence for several more moments. Then, Ruby giggled and shot her sister a cheeky grin.

"When did you become so wise?"

"Ever since…" Yang paused for a dramatic effect. "You started dating Weiss-e."

The blonde began cackling madly and Ruby groaned.

"Yangggg!"

* * *

"So wassup with you, Blake?"

Sun asked the cat Faunus curiously. They were currently reading in the library. Well, she was reading, he was just making paper balls and tossing them at the librarian when she wasn't looking. Blake frowned and just shrugged.

"You've been pretty moody lately." The boy observed. "And spending a lot of time with me. Not that I hate it or anything, but it seems really weird that you don't wanna spend all your time with Yang."

"Of course I want to, Sun. But it's not that simple."

"Really?" He cocked his head to the side, his yellow tail curling up. "You love her and she loves you. Seems simple enough to me."

Blake blushed and hid her face behind her book. Sun grinned and flicked a paper ball at her, but she grabbed it with deadly precision and lopped it back at him. Unfortunately, he managed to dodge the projectile and the smirk seemed to have grown wider.

"Come on' you can tell me." He said. "I _promise_ not to tell. Between one Faunus to another. Unlike Neptune, I can actually keep a secret." She rolled her eyes but set down her book, if rather reluctantly. Blake really wanted to get this off her chest and Sun had proven himself trustworthy enough so far.

"Fine." She huffed, her bow twitching almost comically. "I have this…" The girl struggled to find the appropriate word for it invisible hands groping around in her mind. "…Fear. This fear, that if I hang around Yang too much, she'll grow tired of me."

Sun nodded, listening intently to his friend.

"All my life, I've been independent. Even my time in the White Fang has seen to that. Rely on no one but yourself because people just let you down. I'm afraid that if I grow too dependent on Yang, that if she leaves, I won't be able to pick up the pieces. I'm _scared_, Sun."

Blake trailed off, thinking about her past memories. Humans had done nothing but let her down time and time again. Team RWBY had taught her that not all humans were like that, but what if…?

"What?" The monkey Faunus said, looking baffled. "That's it? I thought that it would be something more serious. Or dangerous."

Blake bristled at the comment. "Well I'm sorry if it's not serious enough for you." She spat.

"Whoa, you know I didn't mean it like that." Sun held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just because I said that the problem isn't as serious doesn't mean that it's not as important."

She sighed. "I know you didn't mean it that way…sorry for snapping at you." She replied rubbing her temples.

"No sweat." He shrugged, grinning when the paper ball hit the librarian's back. The elderly woman glared at him with the intensity of a thousand suns, but he just whistled innocently. When she turned away again, Sun turned his focus back on Blake.

"Look," He said, "I may not be the brightest banana in the bunch. But even a _blind_ person can see the way Yang looks at you." The cat Faunus looked surprised at the revelation, her mouth opening into an 'o' shape. However, Sun wasn't finished yet.

"If I could give out the award for the most-mooney-eyes, it'll probably go to blondie. Take it from me, Blake. Your girlfriend would probably even give up her hair for you. Her _hair_. You know how big that is?" He said and threw his hands up in the air, drawing several weird looks. Sun suddenly looked a little green. "Actually…Yang looks like she's undressing you with her eyes most of the time. So yeah. There's that."

Blake felt the cogs in her mind turning as she stared into the distance. After that little speech, Sun had gotten up and left to find his partner, leaving her to contemplate what he said. She felt some guilt prickle her, knowing that she probably hurt her girlfriend, even if she didn't mean it. Sighing gently, the cat Faunus picked up her half read book and slowly sauntered over to the checkout counter.

Although her face was blank, there was a small smile playing on her lips and a gentle sparkle in those amber eyes.

'_It looks like I'm going to have to make up for the lost time_.' Blake put a little skip in her step as she left the library. '_I wonder if Weiss knows how to plan a romantic dinner?_'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own RWBY or any of its characters.

**AN**: Turned out longer than i expected. Finally getting around to updating all of my in progress fics. Enjoy. Sort of continuation of the previous chapter.

* * *

Yang was woken up when something cold was dumped over her. Spitting with fury, she immediately lashed out with a punch. Fortunately, the attacker was able to dodge in time, disappearing in a whirlwind of red petals. Outside the dorm room, Ruby suppressed a shiver. '_Dodged a bullet there_.' She thought wryly, peeking through the door and observing her sister get down from her bed with an unpleasant scowl. '_Being a team leader sure is hard_.' The cloaked girl sighed softly and quickly typed out a message on her scroll.

Yang came to a halt, her angry expression traded for one of confusion when she spotted an outfit, laid down neatly on Blake's bed. She looked around. Was it for her? Stepping closer, the blonde cautiously took the dress in her hands and lifted it up. She gasped.

The strapless dress was long, the bottom of the silky fabric almost reaching the carpet. It was a vibrant colour of purple, the hem a darker shade than the rest of the dress. There were no designs on it, but Yang didn't mind it one bit. Despite her flashy and bold dressing style, she had a soft spot for simple, yet elegant outfits like the one she was holding.

A grin split her lips when she spotted a small note which was lying innocently on her girlfriend's pillow. Picking it up, her heart skipped a beat at the familiar, cursive handwriting.

'_Put on the dress and follow the trail_.'

Not wasting anytime, Yang quickly stripped out of her day outfit and changed into the dress, marveling at how soft the material felt on her skin. It was mysterious how Blake knew her three sizes. Interesting…memories began flashing through her head. The blonde blushed. Maybe it wasn't _that_ mysterious after all.

Slipping on her (only) pair of heels, she gingerly pushed the door and stepped outside.

To her surprise, she saw a trail of petals leading from the dorm room towards the staircase which lead to the roof. Curiosity filled her as she started walking, keeping her eyes on the petals. It was about halfway up the long flight of stairs when she noticed something peculiar about the trail.

Yang felt something click in her mind when she saw the next part of the trail. '_That's it_!' She grinned gleefully.

What the member of team RWBY was referring to was how the trail was made out of different coloured petals. At the start, it had been a vibrant orange. Yang remembered giggling at how odd the colour looked when the orange petals soon led to light blue ones. And now, stopping at the top of the stairs, the petals had changed once again; this time, yellow.

Her interest was further peaked when the yellow ones abruptly changed to red ones. She frowned, eyebrows scrunching together as she tried to comprehend the meaning of all this. Her girlfriend was an avid reader; there was no doubt in Yang's mind that there was a hidden meaning in the different colors. It was times like this she regretted not picking up a book (even if said book was a trashy romance novel).

So occupied with her thoughts, the blonde didn't realize that she had already reached her destination.

Her heart nearly stopped when Yang bumped into something soft. She took a step back in bewilderment, and felt heat creep up her neck when she spotted Blake, in all her loveliness, smirking at her.

Lilac eyes fell onto her lover's outfit, aura rising rapidly as she took in the gorgeous red and black tuxedo complete with necktie. Blake gave her a half smile, tugging at the tie sheepishly.

"Too much?"

Yang licked her lips. "Heh, for you maybe."

Blake chuckled, stepping forward to embrace her. Leaning in, the cat Faunus kissed her girlfriend thoroughly, her chest tightening when Yang's natural sweet scent flooded her senses. Pulling back, she smiled warmly and wordlessly revealed the romantic candlelit dinner set up behind her with a flourish of her hand.

As Blake was about to turn around and lead her girlfriend to her seat as she should, a strong arm suddenly shot out to grab hers; startling her. "Yang?" She questioned.

"I wanted to know…" Lilac eyes shifted nervously as she tried to muster up the courage to ask the question which had been gnawing at the back of her head since she'd started following the trail. "What's with all the different coloured petals? I may not be the most romantic person, but aren't red petals supposed to symbolize love or something?"

Blake lips curl into a smirk which melted into a soft smile when she saw that the other girl was genuinely afraid that her not knowing would make her angry.

"The trail is a sort of 'time line' of our relationship. The orange ones were for the first time we met. Remember? During the initiation." Yang nodded, listening intently. "Orange represents the fascination I felt towards you. I mean, who sees a girl punching a Grimm for slicing off one string of hair?" Blake recounted with amusement.

"Blue represents trust. After that whole Faunus reveal thing, you weren't angry. Despite the fact that I kept such a secret from you for so long, you still forgave me. I trust you with my life, Yang." The blonde took in a sharp breath, looking away when she felt her eyes sting with unshed tears. Blake cupped her cheek, turning her head and resting her forehead against Yang's. "Shh." She whispered gently, trying to comfort her. "Don't cry. I'm not done yet."

"S-Sorry." The girl croaked. "Continue."

The cat Faunus nodded. "Yellow represents happiness. I've never felt so happy with anyone, not even with my old friends. Just being around you makes me so happy, and sometimes, I can't believe that I'd gotten so lucky to have you as my partner. And finally…"

Blake swallowed. "Red represents love." Yang felt her eyes widen and her heart stop. Was she really? "I love you, Yang Xiao Long. With all my heart." She finished nervously. There was a pregnant pause. And then, Blake felt Yang grab her collar and pulling her forward. They kissed furiously, hands wandering and hearts palpitating furiously. The amber eyed girl felt herself get pinned to the brick wall and opened her eyes to see Yang panting breathlessly. The other girl leaned forward and kissed her again. But this time, it was slow and sweet; both parties unwilling to separate even for a second. Yang was the one who pulled back first, golden locks spilling down her shoulders.

"I love you too."

She replied, before leaning in to capture Blake's lips in another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Blake sighed and removed her ribbon, freeing her feline ears after a long afternoon. They twitched imperceptibly as she meandered around the room, hands roaming under pillows and blankets. Her body was filled with restless energy, the Faunus practically burning marks into floor as she skittered from one bed to another. "Come on…" She mumbled, flinging the pillows off her bed. "Where is it? I know I put it here!" She gritted her teeth in frustration. Blake had an inkling that it wasn't so much that she had misplaced it, but rather that someone had stolen it. A familiar face flickered in her mind, and she growled lowly under her breath.

"_Yang_…" She spat.

"Wassup partner? You called?"

She spun around to see the bombastic blonde leaning against the bathroom door, smirking in that oh so _annoying_ way that made Blake want to claw her eyes out.

"I know you took it, Yang." Blake advanced towards her menacingly. "Now, I'm only going to ask once. Where. Is. **It**?"

Her girlfriend gazed at her with fake innocence, her lilac eyes glinting with mirth. Her skin prickled with excitement as Blake inched closer, her face pinched in extreme annoyance. Any normal person would have broken under that intense nay _furious_ glare, but Yang Xiao Long was not ordinary. She never was and never would be. And no, she wasn't 'special' either.

She was what Weiss described as; clinicallyinsane.

Honestly, even Ruby had agreed that the word described her sister perfectly. Yang was a thrill seeker, someone who courted death with a bottle of wine and a nice filet mignon. Why else would she dare to ste– ahem, 'borrow' Blake's favourite book? The one that she was repeatedly told not to touch (ever), or suffer a fate worse than death? Naturally, Yang hadn't been able to resist and wound up taking it anyway. She had actually planned to just give it a quick read before tucking it back in its hiding place. Unfortunately, her girlfriend must have known something was up, because Yang had found herself hiding in the bathroom; the felt cover of Blake's book pressing tightly against her chest.

As she heard Blake riffling through their stuff, Yang knew that she either had to come up with something to distract the cat Faunus from killing her, or die trying. The irony was not lost on her but hey! This beat sitting through Oobleck's classes.

She had spent a precious minute or two flipping through the novel and stopped at a particularly eye catching dog eared page, or dare she say it, _cat eared_. Yang giggled at her own pun. She skimmed through the page, taking in paragraph after paragraph of cheesy dialogue. Her eyebrow hitched at the rather steamy scene between two females, and thusly, the cogs in her devious mind begin to whirl.

And that was when she decided to make an appearance. So now, Yang stood smugly at the edge of the bathroom, grinning at her irate girlfriend who looked ready to tear her apart. And not in the way she liked.

"By the time I count to three, you damn well better hand my book back to me, Yang Xiao Long." Blake hissed.

"Aww." She pouted. "But where's the fun in that?"

Blake felt her head throb and her glare intensified tenfold. With a snarl, she took one step forward.

"One." She said.

Yang did nothing but smile, and she made a 'come hither' gesture with her finger.

"Two…" Blake drawled, tying her black ribbon around her wrist slowly. Her girlfriend didn't seem like she was going to give up her prized possession just yet, and it made Blake all the more tense and ready to go.

"Thre–"

"_Neko-chan, please!" _Yang whimpered. "_We can't do this anymore. I know your heart yearns for another!" _

Blake was stunned into silence. These words…Blake knew them. She knew them like the back of her hand. At this point, they were already melded into her mind after reading that particular page countless of times, to the point of obsession.

Meanwhile, Yang internally fist pumped when she saw that her girlfriend was at a loss for words. She pushed forward, grinning almost seductively as she flipped to the page she had been quoting from.

"_I do not want to stand in your way…" _She said, keeping eye contact with Blake. And to her delight, her partner began responding with an almost spellbound look on her face.

"_Ryuu-sensei." _Blake murmured. "_Do not listen to his lies. My heart only beats for you! If you leave, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth no matter what!" _

"_Ah, do my ears deceive me? Do you truly love me, Neko-chan?" _Yang responded, fluttering her lashes.

"_Sensei…" _Blake stepped forward, her hands reaching up to cup Yang's cheek. She could feel her throat hitch when the boxer wrapped her strong arms around her waist, pulling them closer together. Skin against skin, the cat Faunus could almost feel her excitement pulsing in the air around them. "_I do love you sensei. I really do!"_

Yang let her hand trail up the deliciously exposed skin and pressed a lingering kiss on the small of Blake's shoulder, making her shudder. "_Then…show me. My body is your scroll, and I want you to paint me in whichever way you please." _Yang whispered huskily as she drew back.

Blake melted instantaneously in her grip, and with a shaky breath, closed the distance between them.

"_Prepare yourself, Ryuu-sensei…" _She whispered. "_There shall be no mercy tonight."_

* * *

**A/N:** *Winks fiendishly and skips away*


	8. Chapter 8

They had their own secret language.

No, not the kind of 'secret language' employed by the people of long past but instead; their own brand of body language. Blake could not pin point when it had started, but somewhere during the course of their relationship, it had somehow came about. She deducted that it was probably Yang's idea. Most quote unquote '_good'_ ideas were hers. Blake was just there for the ride. Albeit insane, but what a fun ride it was.

They did use a good number of hand signals, but they preferred the most discreet ones like winks, a coquettish flutter of eyelids sent their partner's way when they thought their friends weren't looking. These winks varied in meaning, but the end result was always the same. Yang in Blake's arms, or Blake in hers. On days when this secret signal was employed, Ruby would find them snoring peacefully in the dorm room, wrapped in each other's arms; their clothes in slight disrepair. The girl would giggle softly and snap a picture before exiting the room quietly.

Another common signal was one that had Blake briefly touching her bow. She didn't do it often, but when she did; it was usually sequined into her daily movements so that only her girlfriend could catch it. Lilac eyes would meet amber ones, and then they would excuse themselves from whatever they were doing and head to the library. The cat faunus would eventually admit that she'd sometimes get bouts of anxiousness if she were around large crowds for too long. Her quiet, brooding nature did play a part in it as well. It wasn't bad enough to be worried about but Yang had insisted that they come up some sort of signal for it, thus the touching of the bow. However, there _were_ times where they'd deviate from the usual spots.

"Sooo." Yang drawled as she looped her arms around Blake's shoulders. "Are we going to the library again?"

"Not this time." Her girlfriend answered, leaning into the touch. "I don't really feel like being cooped up today. How about the gardens?" She said, her skin tingling at the prospect of soaking up the warmth the sun would provide. She imagined breathing in the smell of freshly cut grass and clean air, wasting the afternoon away in her partner's strong arms.

"Sure." Yang agreed. "It's been a long time since I took a nap."

Blake laughed quietly at the statement. "Yang. You hold the record for the most number of naps in a day."

"I mean it's been a long time since I've napped _outside_." She snorted. "Just admit that you're jealous for not winning that award." She teased, and squawked when Blake pinched her arm. The glare was met with a cheeky smirk, but the glare didn't last for long, and it was replaced by a grin when her girlfriend lightly pecked her on the lips.

The two lovers fell quiet as they continued their journey to the gardens. And once they had stepped into the sunlight, a small satisfied smile would play at the corners of their mouths.


	9. Chapter 9

"Blake, you need to drink at least some of it." Yang sighed in exasperation. Her grip on the plastic bottle held steady when the cat faunus didn't even look up to acknowledge her words. She shoved the bottle closer to her face. "Are you even listening?!"

"Stop it." Blake hissed, her bow twitching nervously. "I thought we agreed to use code names? Get with the program, _sun dragon_!"

Yang felt her eye twitch at the 'code name'. "Oh for the love of dust." She huffed, the colour red already bleeding into her irises. "If I call you by that stupid name, will you at _least_ drink some water?" She said. Blake swivelled her head in annoyance, but seeing the grim determination in her girlfriend's eyes, thought better of fighting back. Besides, this was too important to mess up.

"Fine." The brunette acquiesced. "Though I don't see why I have too. I can just drink some later…"

"Oh please, any later and you'll be as wrinkled as a salted fish." Came the obnoxious reply. The plastic bottle was pressed into her hands, and she reluctantly took it from Yang's grasp. Just as she was about to uncap it, she looked up at her girlfriend expectantly. Yang (aka Sun dragon) groaned loudly and checked the small space around them to see if anyone was listening in. When she realised none were interested enough to eavesdrop, she turned her attention back to Blake.

"Alright alright." She muttered. "Just drink up…_shadow cat_."

Yang felt her cheeks redden when the words left her lips. Blake grinned and uncapped the bottle, gulping down the warm liquid. Once she had drained the bottle completely, she let out a sigh of relief. Huh, she hadn't even known she was _that_ thirsty. As if reading her mind, the boxer bumped their shoulders together, a smirk playing at the edge of her mouth. "You're welcome." She said smugly.

Blake didn't deign her with a worded reply. Gracing her with a glare that could've melted steel, she turned her gaze back to the long line of people in front of her. Feline ears twitching with concealed excitement, Blake began to fidget as they began to move forward. Meanwhile, Yang felt her patience dwindling as another jackass 'accidentally' bumped into her. She turned to glare at the smirking idiots, her semblance beginning to flare up. The air around her crackled with fury, and the previously smug men shrank back at the display. Bunch of wusses, Yang snorted. Making sure to crack her knuckles for good measure, Yang spun back to her original position.

She took in the absurdly long line in front of them and sighed. They had already been in line for around 3 hours, and the line still hadn't moved an inch. At this point, Yang would give anything for something to happen. Even a giant bullhead falling out of the sky would be appreciated. She glanced at Blake, grimacing at how excited her partner was.

"Blake–" She started, only to be cut off by a raised brow. She sighed again, placing her hands on her hips. "I mean, _shadow cat_." She coughed to cover up the mistake. Blake nodded approvingly. "How long are we gonna be here? My legs are killing me." She whined.

"As long as it takes to get their signature." The cat faunus replied firmly.

"What if we're here till sundown?" Yang exclaimed. "We have…er, we have a curfew!"

"Then we'll just have go for detention." Her girlfriend replied stubbornly. "This is a once in a lifetime chance!"

"Ugh, can't you just buy an autographed book or something?"

"If I had enough lien, I wouldn't be standing here!" Blake snapped. "Now stop whining and stand still! Look, the line is moving isn't it?"

Yang crossed her arms, frowning heavily. "I can't believe that you would destroy your perfect record for _Ninja's of Love_." She said. "The smut isn't even that good!"

"You take that back Yang–"

"_Sun dragon_." The blonde grinned at Blake's furious glare, knowing that she had touched a nerve by insulting her favourite book. "The name's _sun dragon_ so don't you forget it, _shadow cat_." The grin vanished when Blake took a step forward, amber eyes glowing threateningly.

Thankfully, a brave security guard decided to step in before Yang's eyes were clawed out by her irate girlfriend.

"You're holding up the line, ladies." He droned, pointing at the gaping space in front of them. "And could you keep it down? You could have woken the dead with all that ruckus." The man sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. The quarrelling couple strode forward, though their gaze never left each other. Thankfully, they seemed to have heard him since their voices had softened somewhat. And he didn't want to interrupt them again anyways, the dark haired one had looked ready to tear the blonde's head off.

If he'd learned anything through his fifty years on remnant, it was females could be _dangerous_. The man shivered, remembering the time his wife had unleashed her fury on him for turning her favourite sweater blue. He hadn't known that his uniform was in the washer!

The security guard's job done, he was about to head back to his post when he heard a girlish scream erupting from behind him. Sighing again, he turned his attention back to them and felt his headache coming back in full force.

Two or three guys lay shivering on the ground as the blonde girl…caught fire? He blinked. The brunette dodged a hook to the stomach and…multiplied?!

He groaned, jogging forward to stop the carnage from escalating. Half the line was cowering in fear, and it didn't look like the two girls were stopping their fight anytime soon.

"Man, I'm too old for this shit." He grumbled.

* * *

**AN**: Sun dragon vs Shadow cat. Who will win? Who will end up buying flowers? You decide!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Ahh bumblebee. I really need some after episode 2. :/ And sorry for the lackluster chapter, I wrote this on two hours of sleep.

* * *

"It. Is. Time." Ruby squealed, bouncing around the room in exaggerated skips. "I can't wait to see team JNPR's costumes!" Weiss sighed and grabbed the tail of girlfriend's outfit, giving it a firm tug. She yelped in surprise when her momentum crawled to a stop, the girl nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Don't give me that look." The heiress scoffed, tearing her eyes away from the puppy dog pout that was thrust in her direction. Ruby smacked the offending hand off her costume, relishing in the startled gasp of '_hey!_' and frowned as she ran her hand through the artificial fur of her Halloween getup.

"Maybe this costume wasn't such a good idea." She muttered.

Zwei, somehow sensing his master's hesitation, left his resting place underneath Weiss's bed and nipped at Ruby's heels, barking gleefully.

She looked down and smiled, giggling when he licked the calf with broad swipes of his moist tongue. "Thanks boy. I do look great, don't I?" She said. The corgi let his rapidly wagging tail convey the message and trotted around her feet before taking cover under the bed once more.

"Alright, I think I'm ready." Blake announced. Setting the pair of furry ears atop her head, she turned to see Weiss and Ruby gawping at her.

"…Why are you dressed as a dog, Blake?" The heiress asked, looking as confused as Ruby felt. She appreciated that the Faunus was putting enough effort into the holiday, but she didn't understand the choice in costume.

"Well, I thought Yang said I could dress like a monster." She shrugged. "So I did."

Weiss pinched her temples, aware of the throbbing headache that was beginning to form.

"For the last time, dogs are not monsters. Honestly, are you going to walk around in that ridiculous costume?"

Blake snorted. "Weiss, your girlfriend is dressed as _Doge_. I don't think there's room for you to criticize my outfit."

Ruby stiffened when her girlfriend turned to look at her, and gave her a faux innocent smile in response to the exasperated glare.

"Weiss, I wasn't done." Blake called, her eyebrows arching.

"You have my undivided attention." Weiss sniped, shooting Ruby frightening enough to send her scurrying behind the cat Faunus. The girl mumbled something about uptight girlfriends and squeaked when Weiss touched the hilt of Myrtenaster.

"This is not just a dog." Blake touched the floppy dog ears covering her cat ones. "It's _the_ dog. Cerberus." Pulling out two fake, fist sized dog heads, she revealed the small patch of Velcro on her shoulders where the plastic heads were supposed to go. She stuck them on and grinned when Ruby let out 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' and poked at their glossy eyes.

"Ah. In that case, I have to admit, this _is_ a brilliant costume. Very creative. Unlike a certain someone's."

Ruby suddenly interrupted with a poke to the arm, and Weiss jumped, the sudden movement making her costume rattle. "Ruby! What was that for?"

"I worked hard on my outfit too, y'know." Her girlfriend pouted, fidgeting as blue eyes scanned her from head to toe. Weiss softened at her words, and leaned in to press a small kiss to Ruby's temples. She gazed at her tenderly, resisting the urge to scoop her into her arms. The heiress cursed the fact that she'd decided to be a knight for Halloween.

"No- you look nice. It may not be what I expected but you look great nevertheless." Weiss asserted, smiling at her.

Ruby beamed. "Thank you, Weiss! Oh yeah, and I wanted to show you the thing that'll complete my costume."

She frowned. "What are you-?"

Blake stifled her laughter when Ruby retrieved the paper mache head and slipped it on, the thing tall enough to see eye to eye with Pyrrha. The beady black eyes, and trademark Doge look was what broke the cat Faunus, and she burst out in giggles, which turned into full blown laughter when Weiss dropped her helmet in sheer shock.

Yang chose that precise moment to exit the bathroom, and stopped to stare at the decidedly awkward scene.

"Blake. Hey, babe." She asked worriedly, "What's happening?"

The only thing Blake was able to say was, "_Weiss_-" She clutched her sides, shaking when the heiress just turned on her heel wand walked out of the room. The look on her face had been _phenomenal_.

"Oh dust _thank you_ for letting me see this." Blake laughed.

"Weiss!" Ruby called frantically, "Come back!"

Yang watched in confusion as her little sister stumbled after her girlfriend, the giant dog head she wore bobbing up and down like an oversized bubblehead. She winced when Ruby ran straight into the wall, and took a few steps backwards _before_ running out of the door this time.

"O-kay? What was that about?"

Blake grinned. "Weiss didn't really…appreciate Ruby's outfit. I'm sure she'll come around eventually-"

The cat Faunus paused mid-sentence when she took in what Yang was wearing. She had no clue what she was supposed to be. Amber eyes roamed across the furry, long sleeved sweater her girlfriend was wearing, frowning in confusion at the similarly decorated Ember Cilica. The light orange top was contrasted with the dark browns, and the outfit was completed by a strange looking hat with that made Yang look like an angler fish.

Blake blinked. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Can't you tell?" Yang twirled, the smirk on her face growing steadily. "I'm a scratching post."

"_Yang_! Seriously? I thought you were going to go as a dragon."

The blonde shrugged. "Eh, I ditched the idea when I found out Weiss was going as a knight. You're the only one allowed to slay me, Blake." She gave her girlfriend a salacious wink, enjoying the blush that bloomed in her cheeks.

"Idiot." Blake smiled, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"Soooooo…" Yang drawled, stepping closer toward her. "What do you think of my outfit? Pretty smart eh?"

"It's acceptable, I guess."

"Aw, c'mon. I made this just for you. So now, you can scratch me _and_ sharpen your claws at the same time." Yang said, waggling her eyebrows.

"How do you even come up with these ideas…?"

Blake groaned, and grabbed her girlfriend's hands. The blonde smiled, and linked their fingers together as they left their dorm room.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note, this a thief! AU_

* * *

"She's on the rooftop!"

The shout made every pair of eyes turn upwards, and the tense atmosphere was soon shattered by a litany of poorly stringed curse words. Blake bit her lip as she watched the self-proclaimed master of thieves give everyone a sarcastic wave of her hand before disappearing into the building.

"Everyone, you know the plan!" The chief of police shouted over the noise, his moustache twitching erratically, and face already purple from fury.

"Belladonna. Scarletina. You're coming with me this time!"

"Yessir." Officer Blake and Velvet nodded and jogged after the man who'd broken into a sprint toward the building's fire escape. Though her face was impassive, Blake was inwardly reeling at the prospect of accompanying the chief. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but at least Velvet was stuck with her too.

A quick glance at her fellow officer made her smile. It looked like she was having similar thoughts, from the exaggerated eye roll she'd shot Blake.

The trio made their way up to the fourth level of the building where the jewel exhibition was held that evening. The place was already cleared out and fenced off by all types of security measures imaginable; an impenetrable fortress.

The chief nodded in satisfaction when he realised that their target hadn't broken in yet, and turned towards them. Velvet cast a wary look at their surroundings, every shadow setting her teeth on edge. Blake laid a hand on her holster, the uneasy feeling in her stomach settling down somewhat at the kiss of cool leather.

"It looks like the Dragon hasn't made it to this floor yet. The doors–" He hitched a thumb at the set of bullet proof double doors behind them. "Don't show any signs of being tampered with as well. Heh, we've beaten her to it this time."

"Er…chief?" Velvet squeaked.

"Yes, officer Scarletina?" He snapped.

"T-There's someone inside." She pointed, eyes wide and mouth agape. All three heads swivelled around just in time to see the figure step out of the shadows and into the dim light cast by the security cameras.

The tall, buxom woman stood behind the double doors, her face hidden by a brilliant mask of gold. In comparison, the outfit she wore was the darkest of blacks, with the faintest grey outline of a dragon running across her left shoulder down to the edge of the tight fitting shirt. Her gorgeous blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and stood out like a glowing beacon of light.

Blake felt her mouth twitch upwards in a small smile at the sight of the notorious thief, Sun dragon.

"W-What-!" The man spluttered, drawing his gun and pointing it directly at her. "How did she get in?!"

They could almost feel the smugness rolling off her as she lifted her hand and held up a single finger, wagging it while staring straight at them. Velvet and Blake jumped when the chief let out a yell borne of frustration and unloaded the entirety of his magazine at the woman on the other side. It proved futile however, the bulletproof doors working against him. The bullets bounced off them like stones would a brick wall.

Blake scoffed when the thief did an overdramatic bow, proudly showing off her loot of the night. The Schnee's family heirloom glimmered beautifully, further enhancing the mysterious and dangerous air about Sun dragon. There was the tiniest of moments when the woman's lilac eyes flitted towards Blake, but in one fluid movement, she threw a smoke bomb against the door and faded into the shadows.

When the smoke had cleared, there was no one to be seen. And all the jewels had been cleared from their exhibition cases, with nary a sign of said cases being broken into. As their chief pulled out his scroll and started yelling expletives, Velvet and Blake exchanged looks.

Another heist under Sun dragon's belt, and the Vale police force had been helpless to stop it. The media was going to have another field day when the news was released tomorrow, and the officers would inevitably, be tasked with writing reports on their fuckups to be delivered to the higher ups.

Velvet smiled. "Well…at least she was quick this time."

Blake nodded in agreement, glancing at her wrist watch. It looked like she would be going home much earlier today.

* * *

Yang greeted her girlfriend with a lazy wave of her hand. "Sup babe, back so soon?"

Blake rolled her eyes, smiling at the words. "As if you didn't expect it." She quipped.

Shedding her jacket and throwing it onto the nearby chair, she collapsed into Yang's arms with a soft oomph. She felt a pair of well-muscled arms slip around her waist and purred into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. The vibrations made Yang giggle and swat her arm lightly.

"Hey, that tickles."

"Good." Blake replied, her voice slightly muffled. The grip around her waist tightened, and with a sudden surge of movement, she was on her back, staring up at Yang. Amber eyes met lilac ones, before their lips came together in a gentle kiss.

"Aren't you going to tell me how you got in?" Blake asked breathlessly when they pulled apart. Yang's eyebrows arched, and gave her a coquettish smile that made her heart stutter.

"Trade secret." She said, enjoying the playful scowl that formed at her words. Yang laughed shooting her a playful wink. "A secret is what makes a woman, woman."


	12. Chapter 12

"Yang no." Blake pleaded, eyes wide with horror.

The girl in question let out a cackle so evil it would've made Adam grind his teeth in jealousy. "Yang _yes_." She shrugged off Blake's arm and sped into the Atlas owned facility with all the speed she could muster with her toned, muscular legs.

Blake cradled her head in her hands – her slumped form cutting a sad, defeated figure against the backdrop of the setting sun.

* * *

"You never cease to amaze me." Weiss was beyond trying to wrap her head around Yang's decisions. Doing so might just permanently break her. And then father would riddle the rose-xiao long family with lawsuits for turning his family's heiress into a vegetable.

"Oh wow, I want one too!"

"Don't encourage her, Ruby!"

"I'm sorry." Blake said simply, hanging her head. She had the opportunity to stop this, but her inability to do so had resulted in the worst possible outcome.

She felt something cold touch the bottom of her chin, Yang lifting her face to have them eye to eye. Anyone who watched that scene unfold would have balked – but not at how chummy the action was. But because Yang hadn't used her hand to do it.

She had used a hook.

A fist sized hook that was attached to the end of her artificial arm.

Yes. Yang had gotten a hook in the place of her hand.

"Look out, Blake," The blonde warned, the edges of her lips curling up to form a smirk. "Or I'll get my hook so deep into you that you'd never be able to get away."

Blake whimpered, feeling her soul leaving her body – her cat ears flattening themselves against her skull.

"Yang–"

The girl made a noise of discontent and held up her hand. "I'm not Yang anymore." She said, taking advantage of Blake's bewilderment to do a hair flip. "I'm Hook. Captain Hook."

* * *

**AN**: :')


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: This is a café AU! Loosely based off a hilarious pic I saw while scrolling through tumblr._

* * *

It was a slow day. Yang hummed a jaunty tune under her breath as she dried the last of the cutlery. Separating the knives, forks, and spoons, she then gathered and placed them into individual baskets before throwing a glance over her shoulder. The clock which Ruby had given her when she'd first opened the café struck three, the short hand, with a miniature boxing glove on one end, landing on the single, bolded digit.

Yang smiled and wiped her hands on the apron, leaving deformed handprints all over it. "Wow, that went quicker than I expected." She mused, placing the rag on the edge of the sink. "Time really does go faster when you're older." She shivered a little at her own statement and then gathered the baskets in her arms – exiting the kitchen with a skip in her step.

When she stepped out, however, Yang realised with a start that Blake was nowhere to be found.

It was odd, considering that her wife rarely left the front counter without telling her first. Yang stilled for a moment before she proceeded to shrug off her doubts._ It was probably something important, _thought the blonde. _Or maybe she just really needed to go._

Had she been in her teens, Yang would've gone into a panic and dropped everything to look for her. But now, she was content enough to wait and held faith that Blake would be back in no time. It wasn't as if they had any customers at this time of the day, anyway.

As she thought this, Yang nudged the waist-high door open with her knee and proceeded to walk into the dining area of the café. She navigated around the chairs with the ease that came with familiarity, setting down one set of cutlery for every table.

Despite how troublesome the task might've sounded; it was actually relatively simple. The café was small and a few quick strides could take her from one end to the other. This also meant that it was easy enough for two people to run it even on the busiest days, namely weekends, where customers would be back to back, pressed against the walls like sardines in a can.

While it was true that they had many customers, it was usually their repeat customers that covered a huge chunk of their sales. Their café didn't rake in big bucks like Weiss's family owned dust shops – but Yang and Blake never had to worry about being in the red since they regularly made over what they needed. Bills, maintenance and various other expenses were settled with little effort.

"Hey Yatsuhashi." Yang greeted as she passed him. The man looked up from his scroll, taking a sip of his iced coffee before giving her a half-smile. He tipped his head in greeting, his next words soft but steady. "It's a pretty slow day, isn't it?"

Both adults gave the empty café a once over.

Outside, a car sped by.

"Yeah." Yang agreed with a hearty chuckle, tucking the now empty baskets under her arm. "It's a weekday after all. Everyone's busy doing their thing. Speaking of which…"

Yatsuhashi's eyebrow hitched when Yang stared at him questioningly. He ran his fingers through his buzz cut, not really understanding what she was implying.

"Hm?" He wrinkled his nose. "Is there something on my face?"

Yang waved him off. "Nah, I was just wondering what you were doing here is all."

His eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh. It's nothing to worry about, I simply got an extra day off because of how well-received my article was. You should be able to read it in 'Good Morning Vale!' tomorrow."

"I was expecting something more exciting." Yang admitted as she wiped his table, "Maybe something along the lines of…spilling a cup of coffee on your boss' desk?"

The man smothered a chuckle. "Ah, like what your sister did?"

Yang grinned. "Yeah, and in her defense, she isn't that clumsy all the time. Ruby was lucky that the desk belonged to Ozpin. Most of his things smell like coffee anyway. Can you imagine what would happen if the desk had been _Glynda's_?"

Yatsuhashi nodded, lips twisting into a grimace as he imagined that potential fallout. Even after graduating from Beacon university, almost every student still had nightmares about the blonde professor, who was infamous for bursting into dorm rooms in the middle of the night for contraband searches.

"…By the way, I'm not just here for a cup of iced coffee." He smiled.

Yang blinked, before a grin stretched the corners of her lips. "You got the thing I asked for, already?" her voice hitched in excitement. If the giant grin didn't give away what she was feeling, the sparkle in her lilac coloured eyes certainly would've have. "I swear Yatsu, if you're pulling my leg…"

"I would never do that," he gave her a wry smile, shaking his head when she glared. He hoisted his briefcase across the table and into his lap, and unclipped one of its flaps. He gently pulled out a book, a book that was wrapped in the most unassuming brown packaging that Yang had ever laid her eyes upon. She peeled one corner of it open, and came eye to eye with a grey dust sleeve.

As if sensing her confusion, Yatsuhashi spoke up. "Don't worry, the real book cover is under the dust sleeve, and I assure you that it is accurate down to the very last detail. Also, the people whom we commissioned it from were very impressed with Ruby's drawings. They told me to ask, if they could perhaps, keep the drafts you sent them?"

"Hell, I would give them my firstborn if they asked! I can't believe it's finally here!" Yang gaped at the item in her hands, unable to believe her eyes. "Right on time, too. I was almost worried that they wouldn't make it. From what I heard, custom jobs usually take a long time."

"I believed that they would come through." Yatsuhashi sipped at the straw again, "After all, they understand the importance of an anniversary gift. They were delighted that someone actually went out of their way to commission something like this." He tucked his scroll into his pocket and picked up his briefcase. "Blake will love it. There is no doubt in my mind that she will."

"Thanks big guy! I owe you, big time." Yang grinned happily at the anniversary gift in her hands – a custom made book that was one of its kind. Even though it took a horrendous amount of effort and work to get it completed, to feel the weight of it in her hands filled her chest with satisfaction.

"I'll will make sure to call in on that favour for my anniversary," Yatsuhashi laughed, waving goodbye as he made his way towards the exit. "I'll be seeing you, then."

Yang saw him off with a wave and nearly tripped over herself to put the book away. Their wedding anniversary was today, but Yang and Blake both agreed that they'd indulge in celebration only after the café was closed. Gifts were never given in the afternoon in all their years of being together, so Yang was determined to hide it until later that night.

Leaving the baskets on the shelf nearby, Yang then pushed the counter door open and stepped past it. She hid the book behind the cash register, and made a mental note to toss the dust cover when she had the chance. That shade of blue didn't have the pizazz she needed.

Yang gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done, and was about to head into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee when the bells hung over the main door jingled merrily. Blake entered the café, cheeks flushed and face, slick with sweat.

"Welcome back, Blakey." Yang greeted, trying not to give her excitement away. Luckily, Blake seemed too distracted to notice so she was able to school herself before her expressions got the best of her. She took in how Blake looked, the usual loose ponytail tied into a messy bun, and internally cooed.

"I was wondering about where you went. I almost called the cops on you." Yang joked.

"I stepped out for a bit. I needed some fresh air." Her wife strode towards her, pushing open the door that allowed her to go behind the counter. Yang smiled and leaned forward, giving her a soft peck on the lips. As she grasped her arms, Yang noted how warm Blake's body felt. It must've been ridiculously hot outside, which begged the question of why she decided to go out for a breather. It wasn't as if the café was just limited to the dining area. She could have just as well visited the kitchen if she wanted a reprieve.

"Did anything happen while I was out?" Blake asked absentmindedly.

"Nope." Yang ran her hand through Blake's hair, gently musing it. Blake jokingly swatted her hand away when Yang tucked several loose strands of hair behind her ears.

Yang caught her hand in mid swat and zeroed in on the black stains that were present on the pads of her fingers.

"Hm? What happened to your fingers?" The sight of those stains marring her wife's beautiful skin made her eyes narrow. Her fingers hovered over them, Yang hesitant as to whether or not it would hurt her if she touched them.

Yang felt Blake stiffen, the woman suddenly looking oddly nervous. "I… fell?" She offered, trying to deflect the question. She smiled winningly when the blonde gave her a flat look, which clearly said that she wasn't buying the flimsy excuse.

To Blake's credit, she resisted the urge to flinch, and merely pulled her hands away, gently. Yang opened her mouth to call her out on it, but was distracted when Blake suddenly leaned in to kiss her.

Yang sighed into Blake's mouth, body pressing languidly against hers. Any questions she had were forgotten in favour of returning the kiss.

Blake pulled back when the need for oxygen became too much to ignore and ran her finger over Yang's plump lips. She smirked. "I need to change out of these clothes. Can you be a dear and watch the counter until I get back?"

"Hm," Yang answered dreamily, "Of course. Just don't take too long."

She watched Blake disappear into the kitchen, hips sashaying as she went. Vibrant lilac caught one last glimpse of molten amber before Blake disappeared out of sight.

"Oum, help me." Yang placed both palms on her cheeks. "Five years of marriage and she still makes me feel like a schoolgirl with a crush."

There was a sudden need for something cold, and she inwardly wished that she could go into the kitchen and splash her face. Not that the method would work; if it didn't back then, it definitely wouldn't now.

Her attention was grabbed by the obnoxious jingle of the bell that hung above the main entrance, and Yang straightened in an attempt to look professional, and less like a love struck fool. "Welcome!" She greeted the middle-aged man who strode towards the counter.

"What can I get for–"

He slapped a long stemmed rose on the counter, and alongside it, a white card decorated with golden frills at each end. His eyes darted about, never settling on one thing in particular. In all fairness, the man felt as paranoid as he seemed.

"Delivery." The words rushed out of him and he quickly turned on his heel to escape. Yang stared at his retreating back, stunned beyond relief. The words only became unstuck once he was well out of sight.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang muttered, feeling like a storm had just swept through.

Silence reined. After some time, Yang finally stopped staring at the items in front of her and moved to pick them up. Hands inched forward, and slowly turned the items over in her hands.

The rose was like any other she'd seen and was relatively uninspired.

She had seen her fair share of flowers – Yang remembered when Blake used to present her with bouquets when they went out on dates – but she reluctantly acknowledged that her mysterious admirer was thoughtful.

The palm sized card had stolen most of her attention. She thumbed its edges, eventually flipping it over to read the words that were etched into the parchment. Yang gasped, breathless laughter bubbling from within her chest. She recognized this handwriting.

She put the card down when she heard the bell jingle again.

This time, it was a teenager who'd walked in, and unlike the man before him, his steps were calm and measured – making it seem like he had all the time in the world.

"Hey." The boy grinned, the extra pair of ears on his head twitching, "I've got something of yours, lady." He tossed her a small velvet box, along with another card.

"Thank you?" Yang said, unsure of how to answer to random strangers acting as bonafide delivery men.

He beamed, "You're welcome! I always have time to help out a couple of lovebirds. Have fun figuring it out~"

Yang felt his words ricocheting off the walls of her skull even after he'd left.

Figure out what, exactly?

She held the identical looking cards in her hands, putting the velvet box aside. Yang read the contents of both cards again, brows furrowing in an attempt to understand its message… and found herself stumped. There was still something missing.

Perhaps it was a poem of some sort? Blake had long since established herself as a romantic, which wasn't surprising if one took the time to examine her book collection. Blake kept romance books in bulk, some raunchy, some cheesy, some tragic.

After a minute of trying to figure it out, Yang lifted her head to regard the door with no small amount of anticipation. Since the message was obviously incomplete, she concluded that there was bound to be another messenger of sorts. Yang's assumption was proven right when someone entered the café for a faux delivery, the third time this afternoon.

had to lean over the counter meet the eyes of the newest visitor. The child stared back with wide, innocent eyes, the pigtails on her head swinging about when she bounced on her feet. It was like everything sweet and innocent in the world had congregated inside a single being.

"Here you go," Her words were barely distinguishable, but Yang could more or less tell what she meant when a small envelope and a card were held out for her. She gave the kid a bright smile, resisting the urge to reach out and pinch her cheeks.

"Thanks, kiddo." Yang smiled.

The girl giggled and said, "Bye bye, miss!" At least, that was what Yang _think_ she said, "Mommy is waiting for me outside." She skipped towards the door, which was already partially open, no doubt by someone on the outside. Giving one last wave to Yang, the child's toothless smile was the last thing she saw before the door was shut, leaving her to her own devices once again.

"Now then…" Yang arranged the cards, glancing at the small assortment of gifts on her left. After a few tries, she finally managed to wrap her head around the message Blake had so painstakingly tried to convey.

Yang fell silent, lips stretching into an abashed smile as she read what was written.

'_To my beloved. Thank you for all that you've done,_

_And for staying with me as long as you have._

_Here is my promise to love you forevermore. _

_\- Your best friend and wife, Blake X.L'_

Yang felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Blake rested her chin on Yang's shoulder, sighing softly into her neck. "You can open the box and the envelop, you know." She teased, "The message isn't the only thing I prepared for you."

Yang rolled her eyes good naturedly, still unable to wipe the silly grin off her face. "Fine, fine, I submit to my beautiful and talented wife." Blake pressed a soft kiss near the crook of her jaw. Amber eyes twinkled with delight when Yang began to squirm in her hold.

Yang gently tore the top of the envelop open.

"Two first class tickets to Vacuo?"

"I thought it'll be fun for two of us to go on a short holiday."

Yang gave her a look, "I'm happy and all, but… you _do_ know that Vacuo is ridiculously hot right now, right?"

Blake shrugged, "So? It ensures that I can see you in as little clothing as possible, so it's a plus in my book." She smiled coyly. Yang laughed, reaching up to pat her wife's shoulder with an exaggerated sigh.

"Weiss was right. I really did corrupt you." Yang grinned, "Well, I'll be happy to oblige, m'dear. But only if you do the same." She waggled her eyebrows, "Tis' only fair, no?"

Now it was Blake's turn to laugh. "Of course."

"Okay, now that we're done with that." Yang piped up, reaching forward to grab the last gift – the velvet box. "What's in this one?"

"You'll have to open it to see." Blake hummed.

"Is it a ring?" Yang chuckled, "I'll have to turn it into a necklace so it won't shatter when I punch someone for hitting on you." She opened the box. "Huh? A… key?"

"To a motorcycle." Yang blinked, "_Our_ motorcycle. It's been a long time since Bumblebee got trashed and you've never made plans to build another one. I could tell that you missed riding it though, so I thought that a gift like this would be appropriate."

Yang wrestled herself out of Blake's arms and spun to face her. She placed her hands on Blake's arms, ignoring the look of surprise.

"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" Yang asked, lilac eyes burning with a love so fierce that a lesser human would've had no choice but to look away.

Blake beamed.

"You could stand to mention it more often."

* * *

**A/N:** Damn near burned myself out to write this, but I am definitely satisfied with the result. I was actually aiming for 1k words, but it transformed into this monster. I cranked up the fluff on this chapter once I read _MaliceUnchained_'s story, **Smoke without Flames**, which also features the lovely bumblebee pair. Angst and feels galore! Go read it, and tell him how awesome it is.

Also, this super long chapter is to make up for the previously short chapter. My sense of humour is questionable at best, and is chock full of memes! Still, that captain hook thing still makes me laugh, even now.

Again, thanks for reading everyone! Stay tuned for the next chapter, which is a follow up to this chapter. It'll be Yang's turn to give Blake her the _special_ gift she prepared.


End file.
